The Legend of Gohan
by SuperKayJin
Summary: To know a Legend one must travel to the beginning. Where everthing is possible, before Fate and Destiny ask one to walk their beaten track. This is the Tale of Gohan, in all the facets of his flawess Soul.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Gohan:

Book the First:

The Beginning

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z nor any characters that appear therein. This story is for no monetary gain and all characters, names, places, species and ideas etc belong to Akira Toriyama. A man who created in my humble opinion the greatest Manga/Anime Ever! DRAGONBALL

3 Months Before Gohan's Birth

999 years and 6 months after the Death the Super Saiyan

Millennia Since the Ascendants Walked

0 B.G (Before Gohan)

In the remote region of the 439 East Mountain Area, in a clear glade in its vast forest, a young man wearing an orange fighting gi is seen performing pushups. Pushups though a seemingly simple task would generally not warrant any interest but the ones being performed by this young man were unique in that he was doing them with one finger and under his breath a count could be heard.

"99996…99997…99998…99999…100000"

And with that the young man pushed off the ground with his finger and promptly went up into the air and flipped his body to land in the upright position.

"That was a good warm up" he said with a broad smile and he then slowly began to levitate.

While defying gravity is something that most people think is impossible, to a select few on the small blue planet called Earth it was not only possible but it was (pardon the cliché) only the tip of the iceberg in their range of skills.

While on the surface it seemed like flying it was actually an ancient technique known by a few and its true name was Bukujutsu, the Air Dance.

The technique went beyond normal martial arts and touched on the fundamentals of life and the energy upon which life is created, and upon which it thrives and upon which it ultimately returns too.

The young man who was slowly lifting higher into the air was at that moment releasing his energy as part of the Bukujutsu and at the same time he was perfecting his skills in energy manipulation and detection. Upon reaching a suitable altitude the young man stopped his ascent and took note of his surroundings. The sun was high in the clear blue sky and there were no disturbances to mar the beauty of his home, the beauty of his planet.

_There's no place like it._ He thought to himself.

After admiring the view so to speak the young man then took a fighting stance that was an indication of his intent to train. He drew his left into a fist and then brought it close to his chest with the knuckles pointing down and he moved his right hand forward, bent slightly and with the fingers straight and together. This was the initial stance in the Kame-Sen'nin style of martial arts. Just as soon as he took up the stance he launched into a full length kata, progressing further and further in the style until he had come to the end and then starting all over again.

The young man was so dedicated to the training that he did not notice the gradual movement of the sun from East to West and so it was close to dusk when he a shout from below him.

"**Goku!**"

The man looked down to see, what to him, was the most beautiful sight in the world, his wife.

A young woman of Japanese origin with porcelain white skin and long black hair, a small button nose, thin but full pink lips and two beautiful big black eyes was staring up at the floating man, who slowly began to descend to ground. Coming closer she could make out the wild spikes that were his hair, the strong chin, sharp mouth and nose and finally the obsidian orbs that spoke of unimagined depth and warmth and caused her to drown every time she looked into the eyes of her only love. Even as he moved close the young woman felt the warmth emanating from his body and she knew he was doing it keep her warm and she reveled in it. This was her husband the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Goku" she said in a soft and melodious voice. "It's getting late you should come in before it gets too cold". She finished.

As Goku approached his wife he was caught by her fragrance, the natural air of warmth and purity she radiated reached out to him and touched his soul. He heard her words and his answering smile seemed to ask her for just a bit more time to train or that's what he hoped it said. He saw the recognition of his plea, the subsequent contemplation and the final acceptance all in her eyes, for him they were so easy to read.

They then moved to a tree where she sat and he launched himself back into the air to continue his training. Son Chi-Chi smiled, she was a Princess who had found her Prince and so she allowed him the little things… time enough would come to change some habits. When the Sun had set and night had arrived Goku once again dropped down and landed softly next to her. Helping her up and flaring his aura for her to see better, they began their walk back to their cozy home. As they were walking back Chi-Chi felt a warm fuzzy appendage wrap around her and she leaned closer to the owner of the appendage snuggling into the warmth of his energy.

As they reached the house they heard a car bell sound and they both turned to the source and it was none other than The OX King, Chi-Chi's father.

As the giant man stepped pulled up to the house he could not help but notice the aura engulfing the two figures and his bearded face broke into a broad smile as saw his little girls swollen womb. He could not help it, he was about to become a grandfather to a special child who would one day inherit his legacy and as he looked on to the two people he knew that a new chapter would begin in their story once their child was born, but in the long tales, the history and the annals of the Kingdom, it would mean the realization of an ancient prophecy and the birth of tales that would live to the end of eternity.


	2. Chapter 1: To Reach, To Touch

The Legend of Gohan

Book The First

Chapter 1

PROCLAIMER: Gohan is the coolest DragonBall and Anime/Manga character of all time. A man who created in my humble opinion the greatest Manga/Anime Ever! DRAGONBALL.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z nor any characters that appear therein. This story is for no monetary gain and all characters, names, places, species and ideas etc belong to Akira Toriyama.

3 Months Before Gohan's Birth

999 years and 6 months after the Death the Super Saiyan

Millennia Since the Ascendants Walked

0 B.G (Before Gohan)

Stepping out of his car the OX-King made his way to the couple who were waiting at their front door.

"Hi Dad, your just in time for dinner" His daughter said with a smile. And with that she detached herself from her husband and stepped inside to go and warm up the dinner she had prepared for her family. Finding himself alone with Goku the OX-King was surprised at the level of power radiating from the young man. The raw energy though large was warm and gentle and the mighty OX-King was again in awe of his son-in-law.

"So Goku" He said. "How are you doing my lad."

"I'm doing great" Goku replied with a big smile. "I've been getting some training done lately and I feel better than ever". He qualified.

"That's good, you never know when the next challenge is coming up, so you always have to stay on your toes. And who knows there might be someone around who would offer more than a challenge". The OX-King replied. He knew the impact that these words would have on the young man, having seen the Fighting Spirit of this young warrior in action. He was rewarded by a sparkle in Goku's eyes and the unconscious raising of the Ki.

"Are you serious. Man I haven't had a good fight since the World Tournament, and that was my toughest yet. It would be good to fight someone strong again." Goku excitedly said.

The OX-King chuckled. "That's my boy" he said while patting the young man on the shoulder.

The mismatched pair then made their way into the house, with the OX-King having to duck under the door frame to enter.

Chi-Chi was busy, in the kitchen warming up the large dinner she had prepared and she could overhear the conversation between her father and her husband. She had a frowned when she had heard her father mention someone who could fight with Goku, but the frown had melted away when she heard the excitement in her husbands voice and she had then continued warming up the dinner.

Even though she was 6 months Chi-Chi found that she had a lot of energy so it was not surprising to her at least that she needed ways to burn it off. She remembered that before she had gotten pregnant, she used to spar with Goku, having been an accomplished martial artist as well. Although she had not been adept at Ki manipulation she could still hold her own, in a technical fight having trained for a long time and having created and mastered her own fighting style which was based on the other styles she had come into contact with. The styles had varied from the Kame Sen'nin to traditional Karate and other disciplines and she had also done advanced weapons training and through that she had found a particular affiliation for the sword, finding that she was very adept at sword fighting.

Remembering all of this and the way Goku had reacted when told of a powerful fighter, an idea formed in Chi-Chi's mind. She then set the table and after saying Grace the small family sat down to eat.

When Chi-Chi had set the table Goku had been shocked to say the least the amount of food she had set on the table and the amount that was left in the kitchen sent him into a state of shock. He could not believe how lucky he was to have a beautiful wife who could cook so much good food to keep him full, it was just too much. Calming down a bit Goku inventoried the food: there were two full turkey's on the table, a mountain of flavored and plain rice, a well done roast, there was fried, baked and grilled fish, there was a gravy boat that was filled with rich thick gravy, there were sweet, baked and boiled potatoes, a large fresh salad filled with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, olives feta cheese and other ingredients. It was a feast and Goku knew he was going to enjoy it. As soon as they said grace he dived into the meal, consuming large portions of everything on offer. He was not surprised to see Chi-Chi also consuming large portions having seen her appetite grow with the pregnancy and he knew that as a cook Chi-Chi primarily took pride in the fact that others enjoyed her meals but recently she had taken to enjoying the whole aspect of a meal, the cooking and the eating, and he loved it all the more. When the current course was cleared Goku looked up to await the next course, when he noticed a peculiar look on his wife's face. She had a knowing smile that said to him she had come up with an idea and that it involved him somehow. Anything else besides that he couldn't tell, he was very good at reading people when it came to fighting but when it came to his wife nothing could be predicted, she was a mystery in most aspects. Knowing that he would find out what the smile was about soon, Goku then turned to next that his wife had placed on the table.

The OX-King was enjoying himself greatly, he had long since accepted the eating habits of his son-in-law and recently to his daughters so he was by no means disgusted or put off. He just made sure that he got a proper share and that he was satisfied. He was happy about the Chi-Chi's and Goku's domestic situation and he had seen how happy they were and it reminded him of his wife. The OX-Queen had been a beautiful woman with a heart of gold. A slight frame accented by an hourglass figure, with long ebony hair, a sun kissed tan, full lips and beautiful big eyes .She had for a time stilled the restless warrior king in him and she had showed him the joy of a loving family. She had also helped him carry the burden of destiny and she had gifted him with the most precious being in his life, his wonderful daughter. For a time they had lived in peace but it had been short lived. His wife had fallen sick when their daughter was three years old and he had moved Heaven and Earth to try and cure her, first getting the best doctors and when they could do nothing he had gone to Gohan and Muten Roshi who then contacted Baba and finally Korrin. They had all said there was nothing they could do, she had come to the world and fulfilled her destiny and that had brought back the words spoken to him when he was a young man, by an unknown yet divine force. He had come to the OX-King in a vision and had told him to go to Muten Roshi and that he had a great destiny and a great burden to help bring about the hope and salvation of existence. Foolishly he had thought he was that hope and being a King he would give it to his people but that had changed when Baba had placed a hand on his pregnant wife's womb and had proclaimed in a different tone.

"_Your daughter shall be great and your grandson greater still_." Baba had said. "_Your daughters Will shall shape all that is to come and through her actions will the prophecy be fulfilled. Hearken unto me O King, of the Line of Gaia, great deeds and great sorrows await you and yours issue, but that hath ever been the fate of those chosen to stand apart_."

These words were for him and him alone.

His wife had passed on and there was sorrow but hope as well for he knew they would meet again, such was Fate to live in the mortal world, to perform exceptional tasks and to receive the reward of a small place in the Other World. He knew all this now for Baba had shown him Other World in her crystal ball and she had also brought back his wife for a day. So it was all a matter of time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something else the Great Witch Uranai Baba had said to the OX-King that he had been made to forget.

"_She shall be the Mother of The Dragon King_" Baba had intoned to end her plunge into the river of prescience.

This statement was important in that it would mark the first time since Gaia that an heir would be born under the sign of the Dragon. Fate and Destiny it seems synonyms that were in fact different. It was one's Fate to be responsible for their time and their impact on that time but it was one's Destiny that spoke of possibilities. It was simply what a person had to do and what they could do. Fundamental ideas that were but a part of a larger whole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snapping out of his thoughts, the OX-King was greeted by wonderful desserts being placed on the table. It seemed Chi-Chi had out done herself: she had baked 3 Dark Forest Triple layered Chocolate Fudge Cakes, A dozen pies raging from apple to blueberry, dozens of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes, 4 Swiss rolls all served with home made ice cream and whipped cream and accompanied by delicious cups of brewed coffee. The OX-King was in for a treat.

After the meal was over Goku helped Chi-Chi clear the table and he also helped her was the dishes. The mountain of dishes were easily cleaned thanks to the swift work of Goku and Chi-Chi and pretty soon the small family found themselves in the living room in front of a small fire enjoying each others company. Chi-Chi was snuggled closely with her hands resting on her stomach and Goku had wrapped his arms around her and the OX-King was sitting n the recliner digesting his meal. The whole setting was peaceful and relaxed. The peace was stilled by an exclamation from Chi-Chi who jolted up a bit. Goku immediately asked what was the matter and his wife turned to him with an expression of pure joy.

"The baby just kicked" she said, taking Goku's arm and placing it on her belly. A moment passed, a moment in which Goku thought nothing was going to happen when a felt a slight bump under his hand that could have only come from his wife's belly. The look of joy was mirrored on the couples faces as they felt their baby move. The OX-King also stepped close and was allowed to feel the baby move who had suddenly become very active. The small family stayed like that completely enthralled by their expectant additions actions. Goku being the most acute of the three was the first to feel the subtle free formed Ki that emanated from Chi-Chi's body, it felt as if something was reaching out and touching him yet not completely aware. It was more instinct than anything. Caught up in this new sensation Goku was brought back to reality by a gasp from Chi-Chi and looking at her he knew she felt the same thing. Both looked to the OX-King and he nodded his head signaling that he too felt the Ki. It was unexplainable, Goku had never felt something like this before.

"Chi-Chi" he said in a whisper of awe "its amazing I've never felt something like this before" he finished speaking mind.

"Neither have I Goku" she replied the joy evident in her voice.

"This is wonderful" the OX-Kings exclaimed. "A true miracle". And standing up he stepped outside. Only to return a short while later with a digital camera to forever capture the moment.

Goku looked up in to camera and smiled, holding his wife closer and resting both their hands on her belly they smiled for the camera. With a click, shutter and flash the first picture of many was taken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away thousands of miles above the Earth, Kame, the Kami of Earth stopped in his contemplation and felt something brush against his senses, something new and unique and he could not help the smile on his face, as the Ki washed over him and though the contact was brief one thing passed through his mind "Son Goku".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And in a dessert I a remote part of the Earth a silently meditating floating a meter above the ground in the Lotus position is troubled by a strange Ki and to him it whispers of change. And across distance and space a mental thought from his other, flashes through his defenses and a name comes unbidden to his lips "Son Goku".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2: To Feel

The Legend of Gohan

Book The First

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z nor any characters that appear therein. This story is for no monetary gain and all characters, names, places, species and ideas etc belong to Akira Toriyama

200,000 years Since the Ascendants Walked

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

This Chapter contains A LEMON. If you are not 18 or older please do not read it. Thank You. Skip ahead to the next occurrence of (asterixes) to continue

The morning alarm clock was the sudden need for the toilet and Chi-Chi jolted upright and rushed to the en suite bathroom. She then went to the sink and splashed her face with warm water. Looking at the bathroom clock she noted the time as 7:00 Am and she felt that this was as good a time as any to get ready for the day. She needed to get a good breakfast ready so that she could start the day and implement her plan. Last nights events had confirmed something to her and she was going to see it through. Chi-Chi then turned the shower on and grabbed her toothbrush which she the spread with their honey menthol brand of toothpaste and she then brushed her teeth and once finished she took of her silk maternity chemise and stepped into the steaming shower. She slowly reached for her soap and began to gather some lather which she then began to spread on her body, starting with her arms and then spreading it down her body to her stomach all the while humming a sweet melody she remembered from childhood. And so she did not hear the bathroom door open and she did not see A head of spiky hair making its way to the sink and proceeding to brush his teeth. She did not see the boxer clad figure finish said task and she did not see the mischievous glint in the figures eyes nor did she hear the shower door open. She did feel the pair of arms wrap around her body and she felt the pair of hands take the soap from her hands and begin to lather them up. She gasped when he touched her erect nipple and began to pant as he rubbed the nipple and gently squeezed the breast, her pleasure heightened by her increased sensitivity. She felt his naked form press against her back and the tail that wrapped around her waist only served to bind her closer to him.

The lips that pressed against her neck were warm and soft and the kisses they left burned her soul. The kisses soon turned to small bites and licks and Chi-Chi was becoming even more excited, Goku's hands were even more busy squeezing and rubbing her breasts and each time he touched her nipple Chi-Chi felt her arousal grow more and more. Her mind ablaze with passion she did the best she could to hold off her explosion and she felt that she was coming soon. She was ready for him to take her, her body aching for mutual joining. She leaned forward and allowed him entry and he obliged. His member slid into her tight opening and causing waves of pleasure to wash over, and unconsciously her inner walls squeezed causing Goku to groan in pleasure. He stayed in her pulsing and throbbing deep in her core and she squeezed and pulled in return both taking each other higher. Goku then withdrew and immediately entered again making her gasp, it was too much, she was experiencing something beyond pleasure. Her mind was expanding and she was experiencing heightened senses, and something else. She felt Goku not just physically but spiritually and mentally, flashes and images, energy and Ki with every thrust. She was joined with him in all aspects. He became aware of her they were in each others minds somehow, there but not there. Her current thoughts scattered away when Goku thrust deep into her and she screamed his name as she reached her peak. And with one last thrust Goku grunted her name and she felt a heat travel deep inside of her. He was giving her everything he had and she accepted it whole heartedly. The two lovers gently went to the floor and Chi-Chi lay in his lap both having loved to exhaustion.

_I Love you Chi-Chi_. Goku thought, not controlling his mental broadcast.

_I Love you too Goku._ Came a telepathic reply that did not sink in to Goku for a minute. He then looked down on his wife unsure if he had mentally heard what he thought he had heard. As if in confirmation a telepathic message came to him.

_You heard right Goku. _Chi-Chi sent the message_. Somehow during all that I woke up and truly felt and saw everything I needed to see._ She qualified.

Goku was shocked, after all their time together he had not imagined that she would or could communicate telepathically. He had always been able to communicate telepathically but he was only heard by those with similar powers and only when he wanted to be heard. To think that Chi-Chi could do it was amazing, now they were bound even closer. His thoughts were interrupted by his wife.

"Goku your closed off I can't read you" she said aloud.

_Oh sorry honey, force of habit. It's just this is so new and great that I'm feeling overwhelmed._ He replied telepathically.

_It's a little strange to me too. Goku for the first time I think I understand better. This was always in me its just that it was closed off for some reason. Maybe that contact with the baby helped me unlock it._ She sent.

_I don't know but its great all the same_. He sent.

Chi-Chi slowly stood up with Goku enjoying every minute of it until something registered on his inner sense, a large power level, but what shocked him the most was that it was coming from his wife.

"Chi-Chi!" he said, surprise evident in his voice. "I don't know if you know this or not but you're giving off a large Ki level".

"What!" she exclaimed.

"You're giving off a high energy level its unbelievable" he said.

"Wow I can't believe it, I mean I don't feel any different just a bit more charged" She laughed. "This is perfect" she said as she reached for the towels, wrapped one around herself and handed one to Goku. She then stepped out of the bathroom.

Goku tracked her movement through her Ki it was not imagined, it was there and it was big. He turned the shower off and he then cleaned up the floor and he stepped out of the bathroom he was surprised to find his half naked wife clad only in maternity underwear and bra sitting by a sowing machine what surprised him even more was the fact that she was working on her old fighting Gi. Having gone through more than a few in his vigorous training Goku knew that Chi-Chi could mend and fix almost anything but he had never seen her work on her old fighting clothes.

"Hey Chi-Chi what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much Goku, its just that you are going to help me train so that I can fly and I can shoot energy blasts." She said with the sweetest smile and voice Goku had ever heard… And he promptly shuddered as he imagined his passionate wife angry at him and throwing Kamehameha's at him. Thus was going to be rough

And that was the beginning. The fighting spirit of a warrior princess descended from a long line of Kings. This is a change that defies destiny and accepts a new Fate.

2 Months later.

The Ox-King was driving up to visit his daughter and her husband, a man he now considered like a son. He was surprised when a large blue energy rocketed through the forest and shook the surrounding area. He had never seen an energy that powerful in a long time and he smiled to himself as he thought of Goku and his immense power. He soon got control of the air car and continued driving to the home nestled in the woods. When he arrived he saw something he had thought he would never see again his daughter in a fighting Gi, granted a modified fighting Gi that did not hug her very swollen belly so tightly. The biggest shock came from the fact that she was in the air and slowly gathering energy and in her hands which were cupped at her side. She was saying something under her breath, and he only caught the end.

"HA" she said quietly.

A stillness descended upon the area and the energy she had been gathering was released in a spectacular display of Light, energy and strong winds shattering the silence.

It was then that he noticed the first beam actually returning and he instantly saw that both were being controlled by Chi-Chi and he was awed.

The clash of the two beams was announced by a huge explosion that seemed, and the beams clashed pushed against each other and finding equal but opposite force they halted their forward progression and acquired a lateral movement that made a disc of pure energy and power and as the beams intermingled and expanded covering the sky. The ground shook, powerful winds blew moving anything not affixed to something or not bracing itself and a heavy pressure descended to be instantly dissipated by the warring beams which had approached critical mass but were being kept from exploding by something. It seemed they were being contained by something and it was then that the OX-King saw Goku with an intense look of creation and his arms spread thrust forward with his fingers touching and forming a triangle like shape. It seemed the bulk of the destruction that was descending in the form of energy was being held and contained by Goku, protecting the surrounding area from the worst of the damage. The explosion when it came was spectacular and it was then the OX-King appreciated that the person doing was his daughter and not someone like Piccolo. When the lights died down and the energy seemed to be absorbed by the surroundings he faced the two most surprising people in the world. It was then that Chi-Chi looked down and saw him and waved, slowly descending to ground level. Goku also approached her and when the OX-King saw the two he saw that Goku was breathing deeply, inhaling large amounts of life giving oxygen into his lungs yet Chi-Chi seemed unfazed. This was getting weirder by the minute. First his daughter performing land wasting Kamehameha's and now his son, the strongest man in the world, winded.

"Hi dad" Chi-Chi said as they both stopped in front of him.

"Hi OX" Goku said between lungfulls of air.

"Wow kids, I can't believe it" the OX-King said. "Chi-Chi I never knew you were so powerful, when did you learn the Kamehameha?" He asked

"Goku's been teaching me these past couple of months" She said

"Yeah" Goku added after catching his breath. "I've training Chi-Chi and I have to say she's come a long way".

"Oh Goku" Chi-Chi admonished. "Your just saying that".

"No, it's true" Goku defended himself. "I mean Chi-Chi two months ago you couldn't fly or shoot energy blasts but now you're like a pro".

"Thanks Goku, but I couldn't have done it without my super strong husband teaching me" she said and she then kissed him on the cheek.

"Chi-Chi to be able to do all of that makes me very proud, a warrior Princess indeed" the OX-King said with a full throated laugh. Although the OX-King did not train anymore, he was not without skill in certain departments, so when he reached out with his inner sense he was surprised to feel the size and magnitude of Chi-Chi's Ki and power. It was much greater than Goku's at World Tournament which was the last time the OX-King had felt him go all out. It was amazing his daughter was now on par with the greatest fighters in the world.

"Chi-Chi" he said in wistful voice "Your mother would be so proud of you".

"Thanks Daddy, that means so much to me" she closed to an embrace with her father.

After the father-daughter moment Chi-Chi excused and went back into the house to clean up and prepare lunch. It was then that something occurred to the OX-King causing a frown to mar his face and making him ask a very important question.

"Chi-Chi is all the training good for the baby?" he asked

"We don't do any sparring just energy manipulation and for some reason I seem never to run out of energy so it helps me burn it off" she qualified and then continued into the house.

The OX-King breathed a sigh of relief and he then turned his attention to Goku.

"Well Goku my boy" he said "You've done a wonderful job, a good student can only come needs a good teacher and from what I can see Chi-Chi found the perfect teacher in you. Maybe you should think about how you're going to train the little one" the OX-King said a conspiracy like tone, with a nudge and a wink.

"I've actually given some thought to that" Goku replied with a far off look in his eyes. "but we'll worry about that later" he finished.

"Tell me something Goku, what was that technique you were doing?" the OX-King asked.

"Oh that it's a variation of Tien's Ki Akeshi. I was basically blanketing the area with the technique and I was blocking the large waves of energy that were coming from Chi-Chi's attack." He said. "The technique is very draining if sustained for a long time and Chi-Chi has been practicing since this morning".

"Oh I see" the OX-King said. The two then made their way into the house, with the OX-King having most of his questions answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The enormous energy attacks had been coming more and more frequently and with much greater ease, each time and at first Kami had been troubled, but after watching the expert guidance which Goku gave to Chi-Chi he had become more relaxed about the issue. He had noticed over time the potency of the attacks increasing and at one point he had felt a very devastating attack that seemed unduly large for an Earth person. Upon closer inspection he had seen the agitated state that Goku's wife was in and he realized how close her powers were to her emotions, and as many had noted Chi-Chi could be high strung. He had then kept a closer eye on things just in case. He had also asked Goku to make sure she stayed calm and collected which he knew would not be an easy task seeing as how her hormones could make her very emotional.

Another thing Kami had noted was the fact that Chi-Chi's unusual power owed something to her unborn child. The developing child's energy seemed to flow unchecked through him emphasizing the bond they shared, and when Chi-Chi tapped into her own power the child seemed to supplement it as well, allowing her to go far beyond what was possible. This development had worried the Kami of the Earth but after informing Goku about it they came to the conclusion that after the child was born both their Ki's would go to stabilize and so further worry was not needed.

Kami sighed as he watched the stars, they seemed to be holding their breath if such a thing were possible, anticipating an event that would start the wheel moving at a fast pace. What also troubled him was the formation of the celestial event that marked the year of the Dragon, something that had not occurred in millennia, and that the event would coincide with the birth of Goku's and Chi-Chi's child was not lost on the deity.

"Kami what seems to be troubling you?" Mr. Popo, the short, black skinned , Genie asked.

"The stars" Kami replied in a troubled voice.

Mr. Popo nodded his understanding having read the signs clearly enough. You did not live for Millennia without learning a few things.

"The Kami of the Earth made a decision.

"Mr. Popo" he said in a determined voice "stand back; it is time to speak to Shenron".

The Ancient Genie was shocked; this was an event that he could remember occurring only a few times before, in the time since he had known Kami. The first being when Kami had sought to create something to give hope to the people of the Earth and he had undertaken a spiritual journey to an unknown realm in search of what he could not clearly define but upon his return something in him had changed and soon afterwards he created a model of The Great Dragon and performed a ritual which created the Dragonballs. The second time had been upon King Piccolo's escape and Kami had stated his intent to inform The Eternal Dragon Shenron that he would not be long for this world and that with his Death the ancient pact between them would be broken and never renewed; when he returned he had told Mr. Popo that he would not be passing on and that there was hope. All the journeys that Kami had taken to that mysterious realm had caused profound changes to the Kami; Mr. Popo wondered how changed Kami would be after this journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To all intents and purposes Chi-Chi's high power level belonged to her and to her only, but the truth of it was that most of the power came from her unborn child. After awakening her own abilities she had found that her energy was somehow supplemented by the baby. Chi-Chi was thankful for the help because with the extra energy she was able to master the more difficult Ki manipulation exercises easier and that had helped her improve greatly. She had also been able to build up her basic strength through advanced Ki manipulation that released Ki into the attacks she performed and every time she would lessen the amount as her natural strength increased thanks to the Ki. She was in awe she could not wait to meet the little and since she was one month due she wouldn't have to wait long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a desert in the waste lands of the Southern Continent a lone figure was standing stock still. The scene was very different from a few minutes before where the figure had been furiously throwing fists and energy blasts. His training had been progressing to mountain leveling proportions when he had felt the first whisperings of unease that filtered through his accursed mental link with his other. He would have shrugged it off and continued his training had he not suddenly felt the departure of his other's Spirit. Normally he would not care but now it had been something else he had never experienced this before having only a vague recollection from his genetic memory passed down from his father. He had stopped his training and for the first time he reached across the mental link and touched the mind of his other and so he was unintentionally pulled into a world of absolute darkness. The darkness was all around him, a pressure he could not deny, and to combat it Piccolo called upon his Ki and tried to flare an Aura of Light around himself but he was shocked to find that nothing came out.

"You are only here to observe, say nothing" A familiar yet detested voice spoke next to him.

It was then that he became aware of a presence both alien and familiar, The Eternal Dragon.

"Welcome, warrior" the voice of the Dragon boomed. "Now we can begin" with that two bright red eyes appeared in the darkness and a flash of Light illuminated the entire area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techniques

Ki Akeshi: Tien can nullify ki blasts within a close proximity, provided that they are not too powerful for him. It is sometimes also called Kiai.

Source: Wikipedia


	4. Chapter 3:To Speak

The Legend of Gohan

Book The First

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or any characters that appear therein. This story is for no monetary gain and all characters, names, places, species and ideas etc belong to Akira Toriyama.

Proclaimer: Gohan is the BEST (enough said for now)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first sight that greeted Piccolo once his vision cleared from the Light was an enormous Dragon. It was a moment of intense awe for the warrior for before him floating meters above what he perceived to be the ground was the Eternal Dragon Shenron, a long cylindrical body of large emerald and jade scales over lapping and evincing an almost liquid visage of unceasing waves that seemed to flow with every sinuous movement. An elongated head with two tree like horns, a mouth with large, sharp teeth and most striking of all two blood ruby red eyes. It was the first time he had seen the Dragon and he knew that he would never forget this sight.

"The Child of Katattsu. Welcome" the Dragon said.

Piccolo did recognize the name the Dragon had spoken and he assumed that the welcome was directed at him, as it was he just shrugged off the name and nodded his acceptance. No matter what the situation the warrior in him would not loose his cool.

He then took a moment to survey his surroundings: They stood on a wide plain that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see and to what he thought was his west he saw a vast range of blue rocked mountains that had peaks that reared higher than any mountains he had seen on Earth. The peaks disappeared into white colored clouds that dominated that part of the alien sky, and what an alien sky it was, it seemed to have shifting hues of green, red, violets and oranges a collage of shifting colors that owned no particular pattern and seemed to be governed by a chaotic force. For an unknown reason he found the green hues oddly comforting reminding him of something he had seen in another life. And as he brought his eyes back to the mountain range he saw something what seemed to be the underbelly of a large being and just as it appeared it was quickly swallowed by the clouds and he found himself not trusting his own eyes. Could he have seen a Dragon just now? Shaking his head slightly as if to dispel any unpleasant thoughts he brought his attention back to the most relevant being in his current presence. He was a bit discomforted by Shenron's gaze, which had settled on him. It seemed to regard him with an unfathomable look.

He was slightly relieved when the Dragon shifted its regard to that of his other. Kami, the Kami of the Earth, a being with which he shared an unbreakable link, a link that bound their Fate's together and ensnared their Destinies. To his credit Kami held up better than expected under the gaze of The Dragon Eternal Dragon Shenron.

"Kami of Earth" The Dragon spoke in its deep, booming voice, addressing Kami with his title. "I know why you have come. Ask your question and I will answer as best as I can" Shenron stated.

Kami took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This was it the moment he had been anticipating and dreading for a long time.

To see the long view, that was the task of the Kami. He had been The Kami of the Earth for a long time, having risen to the position as a young and headstrong warrior, physically separated from his negative part and ready to shoulder the burden of protecting an entire planet. He had seen the Earth through ages of crises and through ages of hope, and after a long while though he needed to confirm it he felt that something monumental was coming. Only a feeling and now what he needed were proofs. The Elder Gods had long since fallen silent, the Kai's concerned with Other World and The Kaioshin so far removed as to seem silent to those in the ORDER of the Pantheon. He had first come here in answer to a deep rooted feeling that compelled him to seek something beyond himself and the Earth and to create. That first time he had found The Dragon Shenron and speaking for humanity he asked for its help and so they had signed The Contract of Summoning and it had then been up to Kami to complete the necessary steps on his side according to his own power. He had created a True Model of the Dragon Shenron's Form and he had employed his own Magic to create the DragonBalls as a channel to Summon The Dragon and he had sent them into the world. It was up to humanity to prove worthy. Ancient history, The Dragon had told him it did not care what was asked only that it would grant wishes according to the power he had given and it would not refuse any who summoned him, any consequences would be shouldered by Kami and the results would be felt by the Earth whether good or ill. Ancient History, no need to recall what already was, Kami looked at the long view of events.

"I have read the Stars, seen the Signs and felt the Tremors in the very air, Shenron I am troubled and I have come to you to ask one question." Kami said in a troubled voice.

Piccolo waited for the question his interest having been raised by the tone of voice Kami had taken. He could not discern Kami's mind frame for it seemed to him that in this place they were separate in that it was their minds and spirits which had troubled to this place and therefore the link was satisfied with his presence just being here.

"What is coming?" He heard Kami say. A simple question, one Piccolo did not truly understand… revelation was soon to come though.

A simple question yet profoundly relevant to the situation that was happening on Earth. A simple question that might warrant a simple answer: a name, an event, or something to answer such a simple question. Some simple questions could never have simple answers and this was one of them.

The Eternal Dragon Shenron was quiet for time, its visage unfathomable, and so Kami was unable to anticipate the kind of answer he would receive, either a positive or negative answer. Finally the Dragon spoke.

"I and my Brethren have existed long beyond Mortal understanding, and we have been content in our existence. Here in this realm where concepts of Time are not present we have been at Rest. Our Rest has only been disturbed by moments and events of great importance and of dull mediocrity, for those on the outside. We have never cared about Mortal affairs, only fulfilling our agreed upon duties and never lingering long in the Mortal realms in which we were summoned. This we have done ever since the ORDERED UNIVERSE Began, ever since _chaos _was subdued and _order_ dominated the Great Scale. You must understand Kami, we are old and we are governed by different rules. Our Fates and Destinies have always been apart, and that is how it was and how it was to remain. Eternity, what is that? That is something no one being across all realms and all existences has ever known. The Dragons have never known it all we have known is our existence and that is all that counts. Why trouble ourselves with short lived beings whose impact upon each other and the other beings is insignificant?" The Enormous snake like Dragon paused as if waiting for its words to sink in.

"Why indeed" the Dragon continued "We do not impact greatly upon the Worlds and realms we have visited, we do not directly take action in the vast dramas that plague those existences, as I said we are content with our rest. We only perform what we are asked to do. Contracts such as the one you signed with your very blood are means for the Summon, but the impact of my presence on your World is subject to your own power, such as it was in your incomplete state. Do you understand?"

The rhetorical question was not missed by Piccolo, more was to come. He was beginning to grasp a small thread that would begin to help him get out of the deep pool of confusion he found himself in when he first set ethereal feet in this realm. Dragons, plural he would never have thought of such a thing. Realms and worlds, contracts and blood, this was a track he had never thought possible and to find out that his other had stepped foot on this track filled him with trepidation for it meant that one day he would have to walk the same track. Fate and Destiny, oh how he struggled against those two. The Fate his father had bestowed upon him to avenge him and the Destiny Kami that bound him to Kami. He would have nothing to do with them were the choice his.

He was brought out of his musings as the Dragon continued.

"In essence Kami, we do not care. Could a being completely removed from such a large part of your realms existence truly care whether his power brought suffering or happiness? The answer is no. That burden is carried by you, your kind and all who would travel here seeking their own goals. I reminded you of that when you wished to take your life and end the threat to the Earth, your previous burdens were weighing on contract and I could not abide that. In a contract there must be an even exchange, the good with the bad, there is no escaping that." Again the Dragon paused and his regard shifting to Piccolo.

Piccolo ignored the pressure of the Dragon and faced his other, shock running its course down his body. This was indeed a beaten track one which if he was not careful would lead him to a precipice that could spell his doom. He also realized that these words were in fact for him and what was said next confirmed that.

"Ancient History" The Dragon spoke as it turned to Kami "Is that not your favorite saying? But we will leave that for now. Time has no meaning but in your world it does and already a considerable amount has passed, so I must answer question, but some words needed to be said"

The words were indeed for his sake but they concerned and now Piccolo knew that the next words concerned the present and more specifically his present.

"The Eternal Dragons have awakened" The Dragon boomed "Power unveiled and manifest in all of its vast aspects to affect realms that had long since forgotten the very name of the Great Wish Granters, the World Shapers, Star Movers and other titles. Our movements have cast Shadow's into the Mortal realm. The very Stars you have read, Signs you have seen and the Tremors you have felt have been the result of these Shadow's disrupting the Flow. But we do not take sole responsibility for the phenomena affecting the Mortal realm."

_If only he would get to his point_ Piccolo thought

"I am getting there" The Dragon responded in its deep rumbling voice turning from Kami and facing Piccolo with those piercing eyes. Kami shot Piccolo a sharp look hoping to convey his displeasure at this unseemly interruption, wholly caused by Piccolo of course.

Piccolo ignored him, not having access to each others thoughts and feelings was turning out to be quite useful, because Kami knows there have been times when he has been unable to escape Kami's constant displeasure. At any ate it seemed as if the Dragon did not mind.

"The reason we have awakened is because, there is an event that will occur that will shape the course of existence in all its definitions. The importance of this event has caused our awakening, we have joined our stake with all other beings and we now await the event to occur. For the first time the Dragons have become restless and we have felt unease, what is coming and why has it caused all of us to not only awaken but to take direct and independent action in the Mortal realm. Such a thing has never occurred and all we wish to find out what it truly is. We believe this event will have a profound impact upon all facets of existence. Across Space and Time: transcending Birth and Death, Existence and Extinction, chaos and order, reality and unreality, life and anti-life, mortals and immortals, sentience and instinct, all facets of existence which are reflected in small parts in the soul of every being."

"What comes…?. The Eternal Dragon Shenron said. "I do not know…" with as wistful a tone as could be conveyed in that deep, rumbling voice.

And further elaboration was to follow from The Eternal Dragon Shenron "But I am content to as must you. To see what is to be seen."

"Patience" The Eternal Dragon Shenron spoke in what Piccolo felt was a laughing tone "You both have your parts to play". This closing statement was emphasized by the increasing glow of the Dragons eyes which had bathed the two figures in their red Light.

"Now that was a long winded answer" Came Piccolo's sardonic remark "if I had known it was going to be that long I would have asked for a chair". His rough demeanor covering the overwhelmed feeling he had deep down in the pit of his soul, or part soul.

_Something is important about to happen and somehow I'm caught up in it. How do I get myself in these things?_

"Piccolo!" Kami shouted "Show some respect to the Eternal Dragon, you must learn that there are far vaster powers than yours and some of them will not be as forgiving of your nature as people like Goku" Kami finished.

The mention of his rival raised Piccolo's ire and the long enmity between him and Kami flared up. Between feeling overwhelmed by Existence changing events and getting into an argument with Kami Piccolo would gladly chose the latter.

"Listen here you old fool, I am the strongest fighter on the Earth, and once I get rid of that fool I will be taking it over. I won't have to worry about things like respect because I'll be number one. So if you don't want to offend the future ruler of Earth I suggest you shut up" Piccolo screamed back.

Kami's reply was cut short as the Dragon suddenly spoke

"Kami the time is near. Return at once and continue to watch. Your part will happen soon. Things grow clear. I am comforted for a familiar feeling has descended upon me and I am no longer uneasy. A feeling of…" The words were spoken in a lighter voice but towards the end they had been growing faint and it was then that Piccolo found himself phasing out of The Dragon Realm and back into his own. As it was he was unable to hear the last word the Dragon spoke.

Although the same thing had occurred to Kami through his memories of his last visit he perceived what that final word was even without hearing it.

It was…

Hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure in a large desert opens his eyes looking upon the rising sun. His journey to that strange realm was not forgotten and import of the words spoken finally setting in once his solitude was restored.

"Wasted a night of training, hanging around Dragons and a wrinkled mirror image" he said to no one in particular.

As the warrior lifted higher into the he seemingly chose a random direction and flew in it, searching for a fresh water source. Flying high above the ground as to make the ground not easily visible the figure contemplated the past nights events.

Not noticing his direction and not focusing on the land below Piccolo, off spring of The Demon King Piccolo, The New Half of The Child of Katattsu, Demon Warrior, Avenger, Runner-up in the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai and unbeknownst to him a transplanted Namekian, was flying over a small house in the 439 East Mountain Area and it was then that a presence he felt 2 months prior washed over him. Its intensity unceasing and undeniable causing the warrior to pause…for a long while, to find what he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kami of the Earth opened his eyes to be greeted by the rising sun and a very worried Genie.

"Kami" Mr. Popo said in a relieved voice "I am so glad your back"

"Yes Mr. Popo, I have returned. I hope I have not worried you too much" Kami replied "You had been gone for so long that I was beginning to wonder if you would return" Mr. Popo said.

"What do you mean 'Gone for so long' Mr. Popo?" Kami asked "I've only been gone for a few hours".

"Hours, oh no Kami you've been gone for nearly a month" Mr. Popo said surprised that the Kami of Earth did not know how long he was gone.

"A month!" Kami exclaimed "That's impossible it only felt like…" He paused mid sentence as his senses picked up various fluctuations in the Earth, a restless that had not been so intense when he had left but which now seemed to reach a high point. Even as the Earth moved the Stars blazed brighter than he had ever seen, their view not obscured thanks to the Look-Outs unique position at the Top of the World. It seemed the event was occurring.

_I wonder what it is. Could it be G…_ The thoughts of Kami, The Original Half of the Child of Katattsu, Kami of the Earth and unbeknownst to him a transplanted Namekian were interrupted as a presence he had felt 2 months before, correction three months before engulfed him. It was now more directed, more intense and it compelled him to pause and to look within himself and to see what was to see in the depths of his incomplete soul. Not a judgment something above definition. He paused for a long time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a small island in the middle of the Great Ocean of Kame, two figures were outside even as the sun rose. One of the two a short, bald, man wearing an orange fighting gi had just finished going through a set of advanced training techniques that the other figure had suggested. He was just about to perform an energy blast when he felt an unfamiliar presence press itself against his awareness. So Krillin, Kame Sen'nin Martial Arts Practitioner, best friend of the current world champion, former monk and Tenka'ichi Budokai competitor paused. He stood very still and he suddenly the reflected on his life, seeing it play out as if watching a movie. He paused for a long time.

The figure that had also been out on that morning had also paused, but for an entirely different reason. "It begins" the white full bearded man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts along with a pair of expensive sunglasses said. Muten Roshi, an enigma himself, had watched events unfold over a long time and he had even taken direct action in the shaping of the future. Now it was time for someone to begin anew and create a future that could go in any direction and that was just as it should be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Eyed warrior who was meditating in a secluded glade in the Western Continent, he was already in a heightened state of awareness when the presence passed over him and Tenshinhan he was able to experience it on a whole new level. Warrior, Crane Martial Arts Practitioner, Adept Psychic, 22nd Tenka'Ichi Budokai Winner stood still. He was able to see his growth and to appreciate his own position in the hierarchy of powerful warriors. The rivalry he experienced with Goku was something that pushed him to his limits and he would not change it. When the first thoughts of Lunch filtered through they changed his whole perspective and for the first time fighting came second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the most prestigious area of West Capitol City a large yellow domed building that housed three of the most brilliant scientific minds on the world, a small black cat, numerous Dinosaurs and serves as the headquarters of the Capsule Corporation, the worlds most revolutionary company that was responsible for all capsule technology. DR Briefs had created technology years before and had created a technology could not be matched. It was unclear as to who Bulma Briefs took after the most, her father or her mother, because she had aspects of both in various degrees. She had inherited her mother's strikingly beautiful features and her father's intelligence. Combining her beauty and her brains she formed a complete package. She had beautiful big bright sapphire blue eyes that were her most striking feature followed closely by her hair which was a shade of blue that was closer to turquoise, a funny feature was the fact that when she was born her hair was purple but as she grew up the color seemed to change to acquire the natural blue color that turned heads wherever she went. A genius inventor who had created the dragon radar a device to accurately locate Dragonballs based on the electromagnetic field they emitted. And recently she had been working on a device to try and track the energy emitted of her many friends. It must be noted that Bulma Briefs called the strongest warriors in the world her friends and the strongest of them all was her closest friend. Although she did not have any martial arts training she could apply her enormous intellect to any problem and come up with an effective solution in record time. She had been in her workshop when the device she was testing to try and detect the energy of her best friend Goku, started to go crazy, she looked at the monitor to try and understand she was picking up and so in a way she was not unprepared for the presence that engulfed her. Unfortunately the jolt of coming into contact with the presence caused her to accidentally drop the device which she had picked and thus setting back her work for a while, but at that moment that was the last thing on her mind.

Unlucky in love from a young age Bulma was surprised to feel that all her past relationships were passing through her minds eye. Though she had only kissed one man in her life and that was Yamcha she had still had a lot of suitors she had spent time with when she was younger but as reviewed them in her mind she was able to get a clear picture of what was wrong having been a prodigy no one had been able to capture her heart when she was younger. Meeting Goku and their subsequent adventures introduced for the first time people who exceeded her in a field. But seeing as fighting was never something she did, it sort of did not count for her. For a time she had gone out with Yamcha but even then he was witty and sharp and that was good for a while but in the end she had known it could not last long and so for now they were in a rough patch. She still held out for the hope of finding a Prince Charming for herself, her best friend Goku had married a Princess making him a Prince and so she hoped the same would happen to her. But there were no eligible Princes around who could hold her attention and challenge her completely and so she had resigned herself to wait, but still holding a hope that it would change. Something in her thoughts touched the presence for she suddenly saw felt herself freed from her mind and in a place that was alien yet still comforting and she stood still.

Across thousand miles on a planet far from the Milky Way a 5 foot 3 inch warrior was having a restless dream. The warrior had an extremely pronounced widow's peak and hair that resembled a lit flame with the way it went straight up flaring out slightly at the sides and then coming back to form a peak that was recognized in most parts of the North Galaxy. The hair itself a dark ebony that reflected the cold reaches of deep space. He was currently tossing and turning, caught in an unknown nightmare when he felt something fleeting pass over him, it was there one minute and gone the next. The presence though not fully felt was realized on an unconscious level and the nightmares stilled and the warrior stilled in his sleep, his mind transported to a colorless place he could not even fully comprehend. He saw a figure emerge from the darkness and it became clearer as it approached banishing the darkness around and as she got closer for he could clearly see it was a woman, his heart raced. When she reached him the darkness around him was gone and he perceived her fir the first he looked into her eyes and he was moved. Feelings thoroughly buried threatened to break to the surface in an outpouring of emotion but that was not to be as he suddenly woke up. The last thing he remembered were those eyes, sapphire blue…. In that moment the warrior knew peace and he thanked the figure for banishing the dark if only for a little while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a modest house in a nice suburb of Orange Star city a young woman was sitting a small rocking chair facing the rising sun that was flooding the house with its warmth and light. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and porcelain skin and she seemed to glow with an inner radiance which her husband attributed to her angelic nature and the state in which she was currently. Her small delicate mouth and smooth button nose were enhanced by her large lavender eyes. She had been gently rocking in the chair when she felt something pas through her but this feeling was forgotten as she suddenly felt a movement that originated from in her body but could be clearly felt by placing a hand on her swollen stomach. She was very excited and called her professional wrestler husband.

"Hercule, the baby moved" she called out

A large man sporting a large afro and a smooth jaw line walked into the living room after hearing his wife's call. He rushed to her and placed his hand on her stomach and promptly felt what his wife had called him for. The look of intense joy on his face was priceless.

"It seems that the little one is excited" he said and for an unknown reason they both stood still just enjoying the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the 439 East Mountain Area, in a small house, an exhausted Son Chi-Chi sat up in her bed holding a small bundle wrapped in a gold blanket. The soft knock on the door announced a visitor and after a small bit the door was opened and a head of spiky hair appeared in the doorway son followed by the handsome face of her husband, with the biggest smile Chi-Chi had ever seen on his face. He carefully made his way to Chi-Chi and when he arrived by the bed she moved to the side to allow him room to get on the bed. He then leaned closer to her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead and she smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of love and contentment. The small bundle in her hands suddenly squirmed slightly and she looked down at what was the most precious being in the world to her. The feeling she got when she looked down at her new born son was overwhelming, she suddenly felt a Goku reach out to her and she felt the mental hug he sent her, that showed how he encompassed by of them with his strength and she appreciated the secure feeling that washes over her.

Chi-Chi moved the gold blanket slightly to reveal more of the bundle and Goku looked upon his son and the feeling that came over him was something he could understand. The love he felt for his family was overwhelming, a beautiful wife and a son, what more could he want, his instincts were telling him that the circle was complete fine and Goku always followed his instincts.

"Goku say hi to your son… Gohan" Chi-Chi said and tears came to his eyes. The circle he understood, he had felt it first with his instincts before Chi-Chi confirmed for his mind. The Circle was complete.

_Grandpa…_

The small baby looked up to the two holding him and he smiled.

The smile on their babies face caused both parents to also smile. They stayed like that for a while still and quiet and it seemed the forest was also obliging them for the animals were not creating any noise. The baby was moving though his eyes looking at the two figures confirming a lifelong bond. Though thoughts were not formed instinct had made the connection that this was safe, and for the others well, they were felt and that was good enough for now….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4: To Cry, Return My Gohan!

The Legend of Gohan

Book the First

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or any characters that appear therein. This story is for no monetary gain and all characters, names, places, species and ideas etc belong to Akira Toriyama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Years Later

Deep in the forests of the 439 East Mountain Area a small boy wearing brightly colored traditional Chinese robes is seen hanging from a tree, the only thing that is peculiar about this scene is the fact that the boy is hanging from the tree by his tail. Now on a planet like Earth populated with different humans and manimals it is quite uncommon to see a boy with a tail, let alone seeing a boy hanging from a tree by it. The fact that it was uncommon did not make it any less possible, because on the entire planet there was a boy with a tail and he was currently hanging from a tree.

The boys name was Son Gohan but to be even more specific it was Son Gohan II, because he had been named after his grandfather Son Gohan. Another aspect that set the boy apart was his deep obsidian eyes which had no discernible pupils. The superficial aspect of his eyes complemented the boy quite well because they were so expressive. The warmth seemed to come from the depth of his soul and his smile would melt the coldest of hearts.

He had been out exploring, looking for anything that might be of interest to him and while he was an intelligent boy he was still rather precocious. Landing himself in all sorts of jams, and to his credit he was usually able to get himself out of those jams and the ones' he couldn't get out of were usually taken care of by his daddy. The current situation he found himself was very difficult, he had come to the biggest tree he had ever seen and rather than be just watch it he had decided to conquer it although conquer might not be the word he would use. He had been doing fine, displaying surprising agility in one so young , he even managed to make it to the last branch and just when he thought he was safe the branch he was on swayed and with that he lost his balance and began a head first decent to the ground. Quick thinking had averted disaster because he managed to reach out and wrap his tail around a branch before he crashed into the ground. Self-preservation had overcome the basic need to protect his tail from all harm and abiding by the initial excruciating pain he was able to reach a state where he was able to think clearly without the jolts of pain lancing his spine. After a while he was surprised to find that his tails strength was increasing and although it was by no means comfortable it was still bearable, and from there things could only go up. Gohan's logic had told him not to endanger his tail but his instinct had made forced him to endure pain which would be beneficial to his survival and so he had went with his instincts. True learning could only be gained through a trial by fire and instinct was key to his survival.

Goku had been tracking the unique Ki signature of his son ever since he had gone on one of his excursions. He had realized that the boy liked to explore and that it was good for him but that realization did not lessen his vigilance, after all he was still a 3 year old boy and nature was indifferent to all matters. So each time Gohan went out alone he would track him and he would make sure that he did not get into any danger. His wife had seen the situation in a different way, she had passionately objected to Gohan's trips insisting that he was only safest at home under her watchful supervision and it had taken some considerable effort on Goku's part to convince her otherwise. Even though her overall Ki had diminished after Gohan's birth she had kept on training and she had brought it back up to a good level. She also kept tabs on Gohan, and with every rise or dip in his Ki she would immediately imagine a number of horrible yet improbable scenarios, happening to her baby and these would be passed onto Goku through their mental link and he would then send calm thoughts and reassurances across to her, to calm her down.

Chi-Chi was not to keen on Gohan's little adventures but the counter point to that was that her son at three years old could travel by himself through a large dense forest and still only get into minimal trouble. Gohan had been a special child and she knew that from the moment she had felt him beneath her heart. His birth had been surprisingly easy and the mid wife had commented so, but she knew that part of it went to her own training and the Ki that Goku had been providing to her. Supplementing her waning reserves which were all directed towards her baby. She had been distressed when she did not hear her babes cries but that all vanished when the mid wife presented the baby to her. He had a mop of dark black hair and a smile on his face and his eyes seemed to be saying to her hello. As if he had known her for a long time and he was just now officially saying hello. The same smile had been directed towards Goku and her father and they had all been in wonder of this small baby boy who reflected the sun in his warm, soft baby smile.

Something else that had occurred when Gohan was born was the puzzling energy they had first felt three months prior, the only difference was that this time it had been on a wide scale, a much wider scale. After that event they had been visited by Kami-Sama himself and he had told them that he had come to give the boy a blessing seeing as he was the child of the Earth's defender and the strongest woman on the planet. Gohan had regarded Kami-Sama quizzically, seeing as it was the first time he was seeing something different from the ones he had been around.

A distinguished green Kami, that was how Chi-Chi would describe him, and she wondered how her son perceived him being newborn. Kami-Sama had then closed his eyes and he had said something in a language she could not understand but she instinctively knew it was the High Tongue of The Earth, an ancient language first spoken by the people who stood tall and built dwellings of stone and wood on the Earth, beings who had first raised their hands in worship of their Birth Spirit and later to the First Kami selected to watch over them. He had then pierced his index finger with his thumb nail and he had drawn a pattern on Gohan's chest, the child giggled softly at the contact showing his approval of such an action. The pattern itself had promptly disappeared but Chi-Chi had been able to make out a partially stylized completed '**K'**. She had asked Kami why it was incomplete and he had smiled softly saying that it was because he was incomplete.

Kami-Sama's visit had been strange but it was not the only one. The small house in the 439 East Mountain Area saw many visitors that some strange and others non-descript, all claiming to be travelers whose road had led them to this house and the boy who was in it. Gohan had held up well to the scrutiny bearing it all with a smile on his face which surprised Chi-Chi seeing as he was newborn. That had not been the only surprise her son would have for her, he had started talking at 6 months, walking at 8 months, which was thanks to his tail and Goku had informed her that it offered great balance. The tail itself had started growing when Gohan was 4 months and it was well developed when he started walking. Another thing that had not only surprised her but gave a small hint of satisfaction was that Gohan had started reading at 18 months, and this one fact convinced her that her son was a genius.

Goku was extremely proud and happy at his son development and he had not been shy about voicing it, but he had not only seen his sons natural development he had also felt his Ki development, going from a soft indistinct source to a very noticeable one in a short time and he had also seen Gohan's affinity to the Four Star Dragonball. The boy seemed drawn to it and Goku felt that maybe something of his Grandpa did live on in the Four Star Dragonball. This and everything concerning his son brought a smile to Goku's face.

It was because of Gohan's unique Ki that they could keep a such good track of movements and while tracking their son's movements the two parents would perform other tasks as well, Chi-Chi would continue with some house work or with whatever meal of the day was necessary and Goku would train, occasionally helping his wife with the chores.

They had been hanging the laundry when the first Ki spike came from Gohan and Goku had immediately recognized it for what it was, excitement on his son's part and Chi-Chi had been a step behind him to come to that realization. After a while they resumed what they were doing with Chi-Chi teaching Goku the subtleties of clothes hanging. The next Ki spike was significantly larger and accompanying it was a sense of distress and that sent the two into over protective parent mode. Forgetting all about the laundry both parents rushed to specific direction of Gohan's Ki and arriving just in time to see him catch himself on a tree branch with his tail. Goku had wanted to go to Gohan knowing first hand how delicate a tail was but Chi-Chi had held him back seeing a look of determination on her son's face she knew that what was happening now was important, but that did not help with the feeling of anxiety she experienced when she was the pain disrupt that determined look. But a bit later it seemed that the pain had subsided and a while after that it seemed he had mastered the pain and that he was actually lifting himself by his tail. Slowly but surely Gohan was overcoming the previous over-sensitivity of his tail and both parents were stunned.

With one final flex of his tail Gohan successfully flipped himself onto the tree branch and then he made his way down the trunk and finally landing on the ground and dusting himself of he made a bee line for his parents who had been standing just out of visual sight but not out of his developing Ki sense. He had a big smile on his face and running to his parents he grabbed their hands and guided them back home not once saying anything about the tree. It seemed that the experience was something they did not need to qualify it for Gohan, he had gone through it and it was ultimately for his benefit. The Son Family made their way back to their home to enjoy a pleasant day in each others company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo let out a hoarse scream, as he released his energy in a devastating energy attack called the Shogekiha that caused the air itself to be a weapon by quickly expanding his Ki from every part of his body he caused a violent displacement of air that made a mini hurricane in any direction he wished and channeling his extra Ki he could literally triple the speed of the winds. Over the past three years he had trained intensely to achieve a power greater than Goku's so he could defeat him and ever since that day above his house he had been subtly changed. He had found his blood thirsty nature waning and he had also not actively thought of engaging Goku in a rematch, being content to just train and be stronger so that if they did indeed fight then he would be the one who would win. He had to admit the man was a good fighter but he would prove that he was better. The whole time he had been suspended in the air panting from the grueling training regime he had just undergone and so he did not immediately sense the energy ball that came from directly below, he just moved. Finally tracing where the origin of the ball he was less than amused by the Ki he sensed from the attacker. It was not Goku or any of his do gooder friends, it was someone he did not recognize but before he could gauge the true extent of his attackers power he suddenly felt another to his left Ki impinge itself on his senses and this was slowly followed by a third Ki to his right and another Ki directly in front of him.

_Multiple targets, this should be interesting_ Piccolo thought to himself and he immediately went into action. Channeling his Ki he sent an energy ball into the air and maintaining hi Ki contact with the energy he let it spin around his form, gradually increasing its speed until it became a blur. All the time he was gauging his opponents, they had yet to fully commit themselves to a battle but that did not matter he had locked onto their Ki and he was just waiting for the moment when one of them dropped their guard. Suddenly the one who was to his left seemed to back off and Piccolo seized the moment.

The swirling energy ball separated from its orbit around Piccolo and headed straight to his left at an extremely fast speed and it seemed that figure realized the danger and he brought his hands up charging his Ki and getting ready to block.

_Perfect._ Piccolo thought with a mental smirk.

The energy ball suddenly shot up and went over the figures head and as he realized his folly turned around to be instantly met with an energy ball that exploded in his face. Piccolo was grinning now… _Piece of cake_ he thought.

The others seeing their comrade struck down instantly converged upon him. Three opponents, three different directions and one target.

_This is going to be fun_

The figure below him tried to grab his legs and by some unspoken agreement the one to his right was going to attack and the one directly in front of him was going to be support. Piccolo had read their movements and the speed they were using was nothing special, his only disadvantage was the fact that he had just finished training so he was not at full, but didn't matter he would take them out no problem. He was Piccolo Jr. the successor of the self claimed Demon King Piccolo he would not be taken down by underlings.

He allowed the one below him to grab his legs and he ducked the punch from the one to his right. _Pathetic_, was the thought in his mind. He delivered a fist to the main attackers mid section knocking the breath from him and he followed that upon with a sharp elbow to the base of the now doubled over assailants neck causing him to plummet to the ground. The assailant who was in front of him tried to deliver a swift kick to Piccolos face but the warrior leaned back and he let attackers momentum carry him into a 180 turn and before he could face him Piccolo grabbed him into a neck lock. The one below him had not let go the entire time ands Piccolo was feeling a little inconvenienced so he gathered his Ki and transformed it into an electrical energy field that sent a thousand volts into both his attackers. It was a variation of his Tsu no Beam and he was charging it all over his body, it was good a defense if ever he was in a pinch. The one below him let go and once his feet were free Piccolo stomped on his head sending back down. One he held onto was not faring any better than his comrades, Piccolo was slowly squeezing him in the hold and making sure not to break the foes neck yet. The others were not out of commission yet and he could always do with a good shield and in this kind of hold his opponent could not raise his Ki enough to break free. The pressure piccolo was applying was enough to force the assailant into pouring his Ki into his neck area to stop it from snapping in two.

As the others recovered, they took to the air again and prepared for round two. Slightly cautious they began to raise their Ki for the next wave of their attack. _These guys are nothing_ he thought. Because of that thought he decided to let the one he was holding go free. That one slowly joined his comrades in the air. Piccolo was uninterested in their appearance and he distinguished them only by their color. Yellow, green, blue and red that's all that mattered nothing else except their destruction.

"Alright boys now that the warm up is over lets get to the main event" He said in his deep, gruff voice.

"Indeed we shall" a slimy, sibilant voice said and Piccolo realized his folly he had been solely concentrating on the four in front of him and he had discounted their leader.

Garlic Jr. the son of Garlic the ancient evil warrior who tried to died fighting Kami for the title of Kami saw Piccolo Jr. realize his mistake and he smiled to himself as he channeled his Ki into a Seasoning Blast, and before Piccolo could try and defend he released it and watched as it struck Piccolo causing a massive explosion. Not many could survive his signature attack and Piccolo stood no chance caught off guard. Garlic threw his men a look of disgust and he turned and then flew away contemplating his next move. One obstacle had been removed and now his Immortality awaited, by critically injuring Piccolo he had also struck Kami with a critical blow and now if he made his wish before the old fool died he would obtain his wish and then the Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami sensed the attack on Piccolo and he felt the injury inflicted by the treacherous Garlic Jr. At the moment Piccolo's thoughts were trapped in a violent storm of curses and vengeance and so it fell to Kami to prepare he retrieved a Senzu bean from his own personal stash and he threw it towards the motionless Piccolo thousands of miles away, using his on Ki as the guide and informing Piccolo of the help on its way. He knew that the bean would restore Piccolo but whether Piccolo's strength would help in this coming battle he did not know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan sat outside reading a geographical book his mother had gotten for him, he was reading all about the different cloud formations and all other sorts of interesting facts. Knowing his love for the outdoors his mother had set up his desk so that he could read outside in the sun among nature's beautiful flora and fauna(words he learned from the book he was reading). He was just finishing the section on clouds when he heard a car bell. Knowing that his grandpa was the only person who visited with a car he went to the driveway to greet him. He also knew that whenever his grandfather visited he would always bring him a present, it was usually books but occasionally he would get some action figures and comics and all sorts of things. The car itself slowly came to a stop and out stepped the enormous Ox-King. He saw his grandpa reach into the car and when he stepped out again his arms were full of books stacked up all the way to his face. Gohan was a bit disappointed that all he got was books but he books were okay too, especially fantasy books. Ox-King carefully made his to Gohan and he stopped just short of him. He looked down and smiled.

"How's my grandson doing on this beautiful day" he said in his thunderous voice.

"I doing great grandpa" Gohan replied.

It seemed as if the OX-King saw the slight disappointment in the young boys eye and knowing why he whispered to Gohan "Don't worry the real present is in the boot"

Gohan was so thrilled that he started jumping around in a circle making all sorts of funny noises. In his wild capering he noticed that his mom had stepped outside of the house and she was currently wiping her hands on her apron and she had a smile on her face. Not wanting to blow the secret Gohan stopped jumping around and he turned to his grandpa. It was then that he noticed something wrong with his grandpas expression, it seemed as if he was struggling with something and it was all he could do to stay up. Gohan was quick enough to escape the falling books that were dropped by his grandpa and even as the giant man swayed Gohan hesitated a it and as the Giant man leaned over he seemed like a huge falling tree and the young boy sprang out just in time as the giant man landed with a deep thud. Suddenly his mother was at his side a grim expression having replaced her smile and she held him by his arm and she stepped in front of him, placing herself in the line fire. Gohan still wanting to see what was wrong with his grandpa peeked around his mother legs and that was when he was assaulted by waves of strange malicious Ki. His undeveloped sense were confused by all the different beings and he was feeling more than a little scared, for his grandpa, for his mother and for himself. His fear transformed into awe as he suddenly felt his mother's Ki drown out the bad Ki's and he saw her take a weird stance and she seemingly disappeared in front of his eyes and then he saw her appear behind one of the bad people and deliver a blow to the base of his neck. The bad man went down. Just as suddenly as she had disappeared she was back in front of him, still in her unfamiliar stance. It seemed his mother had it under control. That was how it seemed until the leader stepped forward, his Ki filling the entire area. His mom though didn't back down.

"Gohan, go into house and hide" she said to him and the little boy was torn, how could he leave his mother behind to face such bad people all alone?

"Gohan go into the house, mommy has some things she has to take care and once she's done we'll check on grandpa." She said in a gentler tone. This offered some reassurance to Gohan and he slowly walked towards the house. As he approached the house he was shocked by a strange Ki that was inside and that Ki. His mom had not noticed and he thought he should shout a warning but it was already too late. His mom had started fighting with the strangers, attacking one of the weaker enemies. He saw that she wanted to get rid of those and so he knew not to distract her, so he ran to the side of the house away from the fighting and from the bad man inside the house.

"Get the Dragonball!" the leader shouted and the man in the house came out and he headed directly for Gohan.

"Mommy!" he shouted

She turned and saw the danger and immediately rushed towards the man approaching Gohan and she successfully engaged him in battle driving him back and maintaining Gohan's safety.

The enemies backed off giving Chi-Chi some breathing room, but it was short lived as they seemed to be making way for the leader. Seeing this is as a chance to strike a decisive blow against this unwanted attack she gathered her Ki and charged her opponent sailing gracefully an inch off the ground and having a blazing white aura covering her form giving her the appearance of an avenging angel. Gohan knew she was going to win. The leader raised a hand and released a powerful Shogekiha attack packing immense power changing it from a weak attack to something unimaginably potent. He saw her go down and he was scared, his mother had been blazing with an aura of power and now her light was out. His young, yet brilliant mind could not fully encompass what was going on. His vision clouded, everything seemed to freeze and in his mind he was flying towards a Light, it was so warm….

_Goku_ Chi-Chi screamed as she went down.

Garlic Jr. suddenly looked to the boy who had the precious artifact that would give him absolute power and he was shocked at the power emanating from the boy. His shock turned into fear as he felt it continue to rise and before the situation got out of hand he zanzokend to the boy and aimed for the boy's neck which he gave a quick jab, knocking the boy out. _This boy would be interesting_

"Take him!" he shouted to his henchmen.

Sparing not a glance at the women and the giant man he and his cronies departed with the boy and his prize.

The clearing in the 439 East Mountain area was still, with not a single being disturbing the peace, it was a beautiful scene. The beauty was disturbed when a young man carrying an extremely large fish burst into the clearing, the high speed at which he was moving was punctuated by harsh winds that followed in his wake. He took the entire situation in at a glance and he rushed towards his wife his thoughts racing at a million miles a minute.

"Chi-Chi" he softly said cradling her still form while gently shaking her awake.

"Gohan" she said in a groggy voice and Goku was comforted when she opened her eyes and focused on him

"What happened here Chi-Chi?" he asked

"Some men, came and they wanted the Dragonball"' she shook her head to dispel any left over fog. "I tried to fight them Goku but… I wasn't strong enough to take them all on" she sobbed into her husband's chest

"Shhhh… Chi-Chi" Goku whispered "its not your fault, I should have been here to protect all of you"

"Goku" she said in a distressed voice "where's Gohan? I can't sense him anywhere"

"I don't know Chi-Chi I thought you might know" he replied

"The last thing I remember was facing off against their leader, Goku he was so powerful. What if they took Gohan!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi I'll find and I'll get Gohan back that's a promise" The young man said the determination evident in his voice offering his wife some comfort. He gently picked her up and went into the house depositing her into their bed and then going to check on Ox-King who was still knocked out. Finding out that he was fine Goku picked him up and took him into the house. He then went to check on his wife again and seeing that she was asleep, he wrote a small note telling her not to worry and placing a kiss on her forehead and picked up his Nyobo and went outside. He moved a distance from the house and he then shouted

"NIMBUS!".

A small gold cloud zoomed into view and promptly stopped in front of the warrior and he hopped on. Goku had a plan and soon he would make the one who hurt his family pay. The Nimbus cloud sensing his distress and eagerness lifted off the ground.

"We need to go to West City Nimbus, get me there as fast as you can". Without hesitation the cloud took off at full speed reaching its top speed of Mach 3 in 10 seconds. Reaching West Capitol City in a very fast time Goku then directed the cloud towards Capsule Corporation. Bulma had told Goku where she kept the Dragonball Radar and Goku did not waste any time going straight to Bulma's bedroom window and towards her wall safe he quickly entered in the code and he jumped back onto Nimbus leaving the area. Once they were in the air Goku switched on the Dragon Radar and he saw that all seven Dragonballs had been gathered in one location and he knew that was where he would find some answers. He directed the Cloud to the south and it took off….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman was trapped in a nightmare shadows were converging upon her and her son and each time she would strike at them they would disappear and reform. She was unable to stop them and she was getting weaker and weaker. They finally knocked her down to her horror she saw them advance on her son. He was screaming for her but she could only watch in anguish as the Shadows approached her beloved son. She was so scared when they took him that she did not know what to do to save him. He was a small boy he had done nothing to them yet they were taking him away from his mother. She knew pain greater than any physical wound and so she did the only thing she could do, she screamed. In her dreams and in the real world the grief of a mother was heard.

"RETURN MY GOHAN!"

A.N Whatever!


	6. Chapter 5: To Fear, The Dead Zone

The Legend of Gohan

Book the First

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or any characters that appear therein. This story is for no monetary gain and all characters, names, places, species and ideas etc belong to Akira Toriyama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The green figure lying in the bottom of the deep valley would seem, to a casual observer, to be dead. This however would be wrong for the minute, labored rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was in fact still alive and breathing. The valley itself bore signs of damage. The sides of the valley showed marks scorching and they bore deep gouges, as if huge tanks and war machines had shelled the valley. In actuality, the valley had seen a battle of beings harnessing the inner power of Ki and using it to release energy attacks. The obvious loser of the battle was the green figure.

_Cheap shot_. Piccolo thought to himself. That beings blast would have been nothing if he were at full strength, but the coward him when he was distracted and after he had gone through one of his punishing training sessions.

Piccolo let loose a growl, banishing any excuses for his current condition. Not at King Yemma's desk but not at fighting form either. In battle and in life only the strong survived.

Piccolo then felt a small stone strike his chest. When he lifted his head to look at the stone he was surprised to find that it was not a stone but a Senzu bean. He instinctively knew who sent it. Fighting of the excruciating pain, he lifted his hand and reached for the bean. Lifting it up and placing it in his mouth, he began to chew it. Each chew sending jolts of pain through his almost broken jaw. The injuries he had sustained were serious, but soon they became non-existent as the warrior felt every broken bone, gaping wound and ruptured internal organ forcefully mend and heal. The trauma suffered by his body remained though and the memory of pain remained permeating his thoughts and turning them to bitter vengeance.

_Well see how they can handle a fully powered and very pissed of Demon Prince_. Piccolo contemplated to himself and with that, he focused on his mind link and used it to get the details of his attackers from Kami. The link was fitful and a bit disorientating and it was then that Piccolo noticed that Kami was moving away from the LookOut at an incredibly fast speed and then he gleaned Kami's destination. A floating island to the south.

_You should stay behind Old Man, this is a warriors battle_ he sent the thought and blocking any telepathic comeback he gathered his replenished Ki.

The white aura of power surrounded his form and he exploded it around him in an unwitnessed display of power that shattered the surrounding space leveling the valley into a plain.

_That made me feel better._

He concentrated even more and using Bukujutsu, he shot straight up into the sky and then turning to the south, he blasted to the south. His attackers were waiting and he would show them the consequences of messing with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky above the floating island fortress, in the middle of the South Sea, was clear and tranquil. There was not a single cloud to mar its beauty. That was soon to change as dark black clouds began to gather. The dark clouds themselves were soon drowned out by an even deeper darkness that was in essence the true absence of light. It was an unnatural phenomenon that heralded the arrival of one of the Ancient Ones, The Immortal Dragon Shenron. A spilling out of one realm into another and a blending and merging of the two to allow the enormous power and form of the Dragon to be manifested in the Mortal Realm. Bots of green lightning shot down from the sky and struck The Seven Dragonballs gathered on the roof of the fortress. The balls had been glowing ever since they had been brought within each other's presence but as soon as the lightening struck they exploded with a blinding golden light. The Dragonballs blazed blindingly bright, with each one resonating power. A harsh wind picked up and then each Dragonball shot a pillar of light into the sky. The pillars blended to gather and formed a solid column of gold light, which then changed into a violent bolt of lightning that raged uncontrollably. Soon the lightning began to take spread snaking around the fortress and then it began to solidify until it resolved itself into the form of the Eternal Dragon Shenron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Nimbus cloud moving at maximum speed, with its gold trail stretching for miles in its rear, towards the floating island Goku could not miss the signs.

"Oh no they've summoned the Dragon," he said aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami could sense the undeniable presence that had manifested itself at the whim of a deranged lunatic.

_He has summoned Shenron _He thought to both himself and to Piccolo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though he had closed himself off to Kami, Piccolo could not help but pick up the thought.

One word came to his lips

"Shenron" with that he increased his speed, his white aura leaving a blazing trail in the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Convergence. Power attracts Power. A fundamental law that governed beings who could lay waste to the land itself. Power was about to be unveiled. Ancient and new power. The pieces were moving to their fated positions and all would be decided. A fate 300 years in the making. Whether that power was used to defend or destroy, it did not distinguish. What existed was the power but what mattered was the cause that it was being wielded for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garlic Jr was overjoyed finally his path to domination of the Universe would begin, and no one would stop him. He was awed and in fear of the Dragon but he knew it would not do anything to him. It was a servant, a tool to be used by anyone with the knowledge to reach for it. He was a bit worried when the Dragon did not regard him or acknowledge his presence, instead it focused on the boy. It seemed to be regarding the boy with intense concentration and Garlic Jr could not even imagine what it was thinking nor could he glean any information from its face. He quickly turned to face the boy, hoping to see him frightened out of his mind, but that was not so. The small boy looked on transfixed by the Dragon's gaze, without a hint of fear in his eyes. The contrast in size between the two beings was ludicrous, yet here they were eyes locked and seemingly taking each other's measure. He was confused about what exactly was happening and all he could do was look back and forth between the two.

The Dragon bowed its head to the boy, and he nodded his in return.

_There is no doubting it this boy is special. _Garlic Jr thought to himself.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE DRAGON, AND SO YOU WILL BE GRANTED ONE WISH. WHAT IS OUR DESIRE? The Dragon boomed knocking Garlic Jr out of his contemplative state and bringing his focus back to his selfish desires.

"Please grant me Immortality," he said in his slimy sibilant voice

"VERY WELL, AS YOU WISH" the Dragon announced and with that, its ruby red eyes began to glow, and the glow deepened and finally the Dragon expanded its eyes to release its full power.

An intense blue column of light soon engulfed the small figure and his features began to distort as if some force was stretching it for an unknown reason. Yet in that column, the macabre figure was smiling. The column still blazed reaching up to the very Heavens and the figures proportions soon returned to normal.

_Everyone had better listen to me now, from this day forwards I will rule the universe._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Unbeknownst to the figure something else was happening. In essence, everyone is immortal because his or her Soul lived on in Other World and so in wishing to become immortal in the mortal realm Garlic Jr was essentially giving up his soul and that was what the column of light was for. To transport his soul to King Yemma for total dissolution and without a Soul the body would not yearn to return to dust for the Soul's reward. The Immortality granted by the Dragon was in truth a discarding of the Soul that allowed the body to live on for all that remained was just a body and the Ki of the being would be tapped in the body, always reforming it in an endless cycle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Evil spirits come out of the Darkness and show yourselves, you are free to walk the Earth once again. A new Dark Age has finally begun! Vengeance will be mine, all will fear my wrath, let this world be drenched in blood!_ Garlic Jr. mentally screamed. In answer to his command, the Legions of the Evil Spirits awoke and they began to march. Dread creatures of unimaginable evil in their thousands, with winged terrors controlling the sky, they had returned after a 300-year absence.

"Now that I'm immortal I will rule the Universe forever!" He shouted, "All creatures must obey me or perish. With the Power I know posses my reign of terror will be everlasting!"

A maniacal laugh punctuated his last outburst.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, AND NOW I BID YOU FAREWELL" The Dragons voice boomed above the laughter and over the roaring winds. It began to glow in a bright gold light and soon the Dragons Jade hide was indistinguishable and it seemed to withdraw into itself. Finally, the golden light was drawn into the Dragonballs themselves, which were in the air, and when the light died down the Dragonballs rose higher. Reaching the peak of their ascent, they began to rotate as if in a giant roulette wheel and suddenly stopping they shot out in opposite directions at an extremely fast speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black sky made it easy for Goku to see golden orb quickly approaching him and with his current velocity, being hit by the ball would have meant a one-way trip into the next dimension. Utilizing his years of martial arts training he was able to dodge the orb. His advanced eyesight had allowed him to see what Dragonball it was. The Four Star Dragonball.

_GOHAN_

His brows furrowed and the look that came upon his face made him seem something other than human. His lashing tail accentuated this perception, portraying a being on the verge of unbelievable violence. A born warrior. Anyone who got in his way would rue the day they were born. He had fought hard to save the world but now he had to save his son. His power had been increasing slowly and as he approached his destination, he curled his tail protectively around his waist and he unslung his Power Pole. This time it was personal.

More coming soon…Started this chapter but did not get too far. Sorry will finish it soon as you can see by the title it will be based on the Dead Zone/Return My Gohan movie with my mix. I am watching it while writing this chapter. I am going to append the rest to this chapter and I will post it over this small piece. On it I am also trying to clean up the previous chapters and I would appreciate any mistakes anyone could point out.

Thanks to everyone who ha reviewed so far and if there are any questions about the story I will try to answer them.

Side note I've been tracking the hits of the story and so far the only chapter below 200 hits is chapter 4. I think I haven't captured a lot of interest with the previous chapters but it's ok. I'm kinda of writing this story for my self and if people like it, hate or are uninterested than that's fine. Anyway peace. Oh I've updated my profile for anyone interested.


End file.
